Fairy tales are true
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Rachel finally finds out the truth about her brother Jacob, and her boyfriend Paul. Turns out some legends are true.


Fairy tales are true

Rachel 

I was sitting in the living room, at my dad and brother's house in La Push, still adjusting to being home, even though I'd already been here for four weeks. It was kind of nostalgic being here as I hadn't been in La Push ever since mom's death. But now I'm home there's something, I don't know what it is telling me I belong here. I glanced to my right and smiled. Maybe this whatever it was had to do with Paul, who I'd met on the beach a few weeks earlier. Ever since I ran into him (literally) we'd been getting along like a house on fire. Plus seeing my baby brother, who was undergoing a major growth spurt and my dad, could be contributing to this feeling. Paul flicked his eyes to me and asked "You alright?" with underlying tones of sincere concern. I met his gaze and smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking about things, like how big all the guys are down here!" I laughed comparing Jake and Paul's height. I'd seen a few other guys around who were probably around the same height as them too. Damn, what was in the water round here?

Paul's eyes narrowed slightly at my statement, but it happened so quickly I was sure I'd imagined it. "There's a reason for that y'know," he said smirking, but something was a little off about his expression. "I heard that." A voice came from the doorway startling me. Geez, since when did Jake get so quiet? "Yeah, yeah you know you can't hide it forever." Paul replied in a dismissing but sure tone. Jake walked in to the room then rolling his eyes. "Maybe she'll kick you out when she finds out," Jake said in response. Paul snorted. I was getting confused. What exactly were they talking about? It felt like I was missing something in the conversation and I didn't like it. Retracing the conversation, I discovered that their cryptic talk had only begun after I'd mentioned how tall boys were here. Dad would probably know what they were keeping from me, after all he was here all the time, and he never batted an eyelid when they had talked like this before, I realised with startling clarity. If Paul and Jake wouldn't tell me, I was positive dad would.

I rose from my chair and headed for the kitchen, ignoring the calls of where I was going. If they were that bothered, they'd follow. Quietly I stepped into the kitchen where my dad was sitting in his wheelchair assessing a fishing rod. He put it down on the table when he saw me, just as Jake and Paul appeared behind me. "Rachel? What's up?" dad asked, using his fatherly instincts to detect something bothering me. "Dad, what's going on? Why do Paul and Jake always start talking in riddles when certain things are mentioned? I feel like I'm missing out on something important that's happening in my own home. I know you know." I finished hopefully using my two facts to give me more leverage. Dad sighed and looked at the boys behind me, who hadn't stopped fidgeting throughout my rant. "Due to the circumstances I'm sure Sam won't mind me giving an explanation. And you two are going to help give it." Dad said with a fixed stare at Jake and Paul before wheeling into the living room with us three following behind. He spun his chair round and the gestured for us to take a seat on the couch. We simultaneously complied.

"Do you remember the bed time stories I used to tell you when you were little?" Dad began.

"Yes," I replied confused. What did they have to do with anything? But Jake and Paul straightened up a little more.

"More specifically do you remember when I told you the legend of the quileute spirit people?" Dad asked more intently. I thought for a minute before it all came back.

"Oh yeah! Their spirits left there bodies or something and one of them entered a wolf and gained the ability to change back and forth, as did his sons and the rest of his descendants. Didn't it have something to do with a harsh smelling enemy or something?" I asked unsure, hoping I'd remembered the right story. It was such a long time ago since I'd heard it. On either side of me I felt bodies heaving with laughter at my description "harsh smelling enemy". Dad smirked a little before becoming weirdly business like again. "Boys behave. Yes Rachel that's the right story. Well, you've got all the key points so we don't have to go into too much detail. Jake why don't you jog your sister's memory and tell her about the treaty?" What did that have to do with anything? The treaty was just another story! But regardless Jake obediently launched into his tale. "Those harsh smelling enemies as you put it," I crossed my arms in annoyance, "are more commonly referred to as _vampires_," he spat the word for some reason and never did I believe a word could hold so much hatred and disgust until that moment. "Our great great grandfather found a group of them hunting on our lands, but they claimed to be different and convinced the group that they weren't a threat. But to be sure, Ephraim Black made a treaty with them to stay off quileute land." He finished. I remembered now, Ephraim was supposed to turn into a wolf too.

"So basically as an explanation as to what's going on, your telling me fairy stories about vampires and werewolves." I summarised incredulously.

"Rachel, they aren't fairy stories." Paul said quietly. I gaped at him. He really believed this nonsense. I looked round at Jake and dad; they seemed to believe it too.

"Guys come on! Mythical creatures are not running round Forks and La Push! It's physically impossible for a human to turn into a wolf anyway! I mean, I'd think I'd know if I was sitting next to a mythical creature." I leaned back into the chair pleased that my logic would finally bring everyone out of fantasy land. To my surprise, they all laughed.

After five minutes of ear splitting laughter, dad, Jake and Paul all seemed to regain control of themselves. "Rach," Paul said when he'd calmed down as he grasped my hand in his strangely over heated one. "What would you do if I told you, that you were sitting next to two of them right now?" he asked with conviction in his words. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Was I in same strange parallel dimension? Were they all crazy? Was my logic not getting through at all? "Maybe a demonstration is in order," dad said pulling me from my daze. "Jake, Paul why don't you go outside and show Rachel what La Push is famous for?" They grinned at each other before standing and pulling me with them. "Damn sis, you're stubborn," Jake smiled before yanking me out the back door, dad following me.

As soon as we got to the tree line both of them stopped. They closed their eyes and seemed to be focusing on something. "What are they doing?" I whispered to dad.

"Trying to make themselves angry," he replied back. Suddenly both their bodies began to shake convulsively, like they were having some sort of strange fit. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked frantic. Two people I cared for were behaving unnaturally, but before dad could shush me, an almighty roar shook the area and it was so loud that I covered my ears and closed my eyes. When silence settled again, a hand on my shoulder caused my eyes to flicker open. "Oh my god."

My words mingled with the atmosphere as two huge wolves stood proudly in front of me, scraps of cloth littering the ground by their paws. "Rachel, this is Paul," dad said softly gesturing to the large grey one. "And this is Jacob," he pointed to the russet brown one. They both raised their heads suddenly and looked more alert before they turned and thundered through the forest.

"Wh- wh- where'd they go?" I stuttered turning to dad who had a strong grip on my arm to keep me from falling.

"Sam's probably summoning them." He answered.

"I didn't hear anything,"

"Um, they communicate through thought."

My eyes widened and I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_I'm too lazy to check the books for referance which are all upstairs. This is something I've been wanting to write for a while now but couldn't figure out how to start. Oh, and the scraps of cloth are Paul and Jacob's trousers. They forgot to remove them in all the excitment. _


End file.
